Console Wars
by Blaster man7
Summary: Console Wars. It all began with SEGA making the Genesis. Now it shall end, with the battle in space between two rival factions deciding who will be the best video game company in the universe. Now with more outer space and lasers!
1. Chapter 1

**BM7: And I told YOU we're putting this on my profile because I CAME UP WITH IT!**

**INFERNOX: But I'M writing this thing on MY computer!**

**BM7: Yeah, but sometimes we'll be using MY own computer!**

**INFERNOX: Don' you argue with me! This fic is going on MY profile and…is that camera rolling?**

***BM7 pushes INFERNOX out of way***

**BM7: Hello, fanfiction community. I'm Blaster man7, author of Castlevania Belmont Chronicles. I'm also INFERNOX's friend in real life, as portrayed in Sean in Sonic's Reality Check. And I completely own the idea for the fic.**

**INFERNOX: SON OF A-!**

**BM7: Oh, and THAT'S RIGHT! I'm the man you all know and love from Sonic's Reality Check! WORSHIP ME!**

**INFERNOX: …so…do we begin this train wreck?**

**BM7: FINE! Oh, and I don't own any from SEGA, Nintendo, Atari, or any other game company mentioned... or their characters and consoles. Neither does INFERNOX.**

**INFERNOX: And, as such, let the train wreck of a story BEGIN!**

**CHAPTER ONE: SEGA Rising**

The camera rolls up on a giant NES gunship going through space. No, you're not on LSD. This is actually what's happening. The camera rolls up to the bridge, where Yoshi from the Nintendo series was standing, watching space through the captain's chair. Below him were a bunch of humans working on generic minion stuff. One minion turned to Yoshi.

"Excuse me, Captain Yoshi. We're detecting a ship on our enemy radars. Should we commence with an attack plan?" one minion asked.

"Grigeridooo!" Yoshi shouted in his cute Yoshinian voice.

"Yes, sir! We will commence Operation Alpha Delta Niner!" the minion replied. Another minion backslapped him up the head.

"IDIOT! Captain Yoshi told us to commence Operation Delta Gamma Twenty!" the second generic minion shouted. A third minion shook his head.

"No, you're both wrong. We have to commence Operation Zeta Beta Forty," the third minion sighed. The fourth minion then hit everyone with a baseball bat…at the same time.

"He said he wanted a soda. Don't you speak dinosaur? Dumbass…" the fourth minion uttered, pressing a button and getting a soda. Yoshi laughed happily before sipping his soda.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the northeastern corner of the NES ship's bridge's line of sight came out a giant SEGA Genesis ship. On the bridge was NiGHTS, watching over his group of human minions as well.

"Captain NiGHTS, we have located a Nintendo trademarked ship. Shall we proceed to attack?" one of the minions asked. NiGHTS just pressed a button on a monitor, and Sonic the Hedgehog appeared.

"You rang, NiGHTS?" Sonic asked.

"We found an enemy NES ship. Should we proceed to attack?" NiGHTS asked.

"Sure…" Sonic agreed, although he seemed uneasy.

"What's wrong?" NiGHTS asked.

"Why does your name have a lowercase 'i' yet everything else is capitalized?" Sonic wondered. NiGHTS just sighed.

"I TOLD you, I was created like that…" NiGHTS grumbled, before interrupting the com link. "EVERYONE! BATTLE STATIONS!"

All of the minions grabbed their weapon panel systems, which were shaped like Genesis controllers. On the side of the Genesis ship, large cannons appeared and lasers began charging.

"Now, remember: 'A' is for the charge blast, 'B' fires a rapid blast, 'C' is for activating your shielding system, and the clown face? Well, it's just a clown face; enjoy it," NiGHTS ordered.

* * *

"Gigalabladoo!" Yoshi shouted.

"What did he say about my mom?" one of Yoshi's minions thought out loud. A large cannon blast then hit the NES ship, and an alarm started going on. Yoshi got angry and pointed his finger at the Genesis.

"Hrrmph!" Yoshi ordered. The minions all looked at each other again, still being pulverized by laser cannon shots.

"Did he say he wants pudding?" one minion asked.

"No, I think he wanted another soda…" the other minion wondered. Yoshi just sighed, jumped down, kicked one of his minions out of the seat, and began firing upon the SEGA Genesis. Unfortuantly, NiGHTS had already ordered some of the shields up, and the Genesis took little damage. The Genesis began firing more cannon shots. Yoshi then pointed at the 'B' button on the NES controller.

"Gigeradoo!" Yoshi commanded.

"…what did he say?" one of the minions asked. Yoshi just screamed and began pressing 'B' rapidly. This caused many laser to start shooting out at the Genesis. The Genesis's shield went down, and they began taking heavy damage from the art of button mashing.

"Argh! That's it; send out the Cartridges!" NiGHTS ordered. Whenever he said that, 3 cartridges popped out. One was labeled 'Altered Beast,' one of them 'Golden Axe,' and the final one being 'Sonic Spinball.' They all began firing at the NES system.

"Oh, great! Someone get information on these cartridges!" one of the minions ordered. Just then, Luigi walked in, wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey-a, what's-a all the racket-a?" Luigi asked.

"Captain Luigi, we're-!" one minion began.

"THAT'S MAMA LUIGI TO YOU!" Luigi ordered. This ensued a short awkward silence.

"Yeah…we're under attack!" the minion explained. "Apparently SEGA's made a new console that's more advanced than the Master System!"

"WHAT!? ONLY-A THE ATARIANS-A COULD'VE-A BEEN ABLE-A TO DO-A THAT, AND IT-A WAS-A A FAILURE!" Luigi screamed. "Oh, yeah-a, and the Odyessy-a, too-a…"

After the words "HIDDEN JOKE" appeared on screen, Luigi grabbed an NES controller.

"NO ONE-A INTERRUPTS-A MY-A SHOWER TIME!" Luigi screamed as he began firing at the Cartridges. Sonic Spinball began bouncing around really fast, avoiding the shots like a pinball. Altered Beast began firing shots at the NES system, getting a good bombing run in. Golden Axe sustained moderate damage, but closed in and smashed in the side of the NES with its physical axe ability.

"We're-a not-a prepared-a for this-a! We have to-a retreat-a!" Luigi screamed.

"TO THE AC ADAPTERS!" one minion screamed. Everyone then ran into the AC Adapters, jettisoning themselves to safety from the crumbling NES. Luigi was about to get in one, but he noticed there was only one left. He turned around and saw Yoshi.

"Yoshi-a, what are you-a going to do-a?" Luigi asked.

"Giggery-doo! Makka wakka makka roo, gittety helery wallabe doo, shalalalala yuing gigerdo ree! BOOM BOOM!" Yoshi shouted. Luigi just stared.

"WTF?" Luigi asked, before Yoshi shoved him in the last AC Adapter. When Yoshi was assured he was the last one aboard, he got out the last defense for an NES system: the Game Genie.

NiGHTS saw Yoshi doing something suspicious from his station.

"Commander, what's going on?" NiGHTS asked one of his minions.

"Apparently, Yoshi's is charging up for a Game Genie blast. Should we move?" the commander asked. NiGHT's eyes widened.

"ALL SHIELDS TO MAX POWER! BRACE YOURSELVES!" NiGHTS screamed. Immediately, everyone got their shields up just as the Game Genie fired its laser. The Genesis system was heavily damaged, but then the Game Genie began a core meltdown of the NES system, blowing it up and killing Yoshi. The Sonic Spinball cartridge was destroyed in the ensuing explosion, but Golden Axe, and Altered Beast made it back alive. NiGHTS bowed his…or her…head before contacting Sonic.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Good news: the NES system is destroyed, along with Captain Yoshi. Captain Luigi escaped, but he should inform High Chancellor Mario about this so we can get our point across to Nintendo that we're better than them," NiGHTS explained.

"Well, that's good. But what about the bad news?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the Genesis is heavily damaged, and the Sonic Spinball Cartridge…didn't make it," NiGHTS sadly informed.

"Ugh…we made our point across. Let's send in some Master Systems to tow in the remains of Sonic Spinball to see if we can salvage some of its parts," Sonic commanded.

"Yes, sir, Supreme Emperor Sonic," NiGHTS agreed, before turning off the com-link.

**INFERNOX: And that explains the beginning of the war between NES and Genesis! Oh, how chaos shall reign…**

**BM7: Remember, though, it's on MY account.**

**INFERNOX: And now I have to PM my fans to tell them personally…**

**BM7: What was that?**

**INFERNOX: Nothing you care about…**

**BM7:…you're putting it up on your account, aren't you?**

**INFERNOX: Yes, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. *sarcasm***

**BM7: NUKE YOU!**

**INFERNOX: What?**

***explosion occurs. INFERNOX is charred***

**INFERNOX:…I really hate you right now…review…please…**

**BM7: Or else I'll nuke you too!**

**INFERNOX: Trust me, he will.**


	2. Console Wars 2: Genesis Apocolypse

**Console Wars 2**

**Operation Genesis Apocalypse**

The Genesis was wrecked. The suicide attack Yoshi did had severely damaged the 16-bit war machine. Now it was being towed back by several Master systems for repairs. An attack now could ends its short reign of supremacy. Sonic was not pleased with NiGHT'S performance.

"So you put up the shields right as he initiated the self destruct." Sonic said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Y.. yes I thought it was the best way to prevent damage." NiGHTS replied scared out of his/her wits.

"Did it ever occur to you that oh I don't know YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE THING BEFORE IT BLEW UP!" Sonic screamed in anger.

"I... I did not think there was enough time." NiGHTS weakly replied.

"Let me remind you that the Genesis has a little something known as blast processing." Sonic said back. "One more hit would have surely destroyed that NES and our Genesis wouldn't be more broken than an Atari 5200."

"But.. but sir..." NiGHTS tried to reply.

"No buts!" Sonic screamed. "I will give you one more chance. I am giving you my top four Master Systems and Cartridges plus two Game Gears. You must defend the Genesis at all costs."

"Can't you just make more Genesises?" NiGHTS asked.

"If we lose the Genesis than Nintendo can just march in and take over our territories were they will search for the Genesis construction factories. If we lose the Genesis we lose everything. Do you understand me!" Sonic explained.

"Sir yes Sir." NiGHTS said doing a salute.

"Good now get to your post and prepare your Master Systems for a Nintendo attack." Sonic ordered.

**Meanwhile at the Nintendo war room...**

Several popular Nintendo characters all seen sitting around a table with a hologram machine. Included in the group is Simon Belmont, Billy R., Samus, a beat up Luigi, Kirby, and Megaman. A hologram of Mario comes out of the machine in the center.

"As I'm sure your all-a aware-a, the Sega empire has-a made a new superior console the hologram." Mario said. "And have-a attacked my brother and killed his second in command-a, Yoshi."

Megaman then spoke up. "How is that possible? Sega could not have become that powerful while we still control the third party support."

"We do not-a know. We suspect Sega themselves have been making all of their cartridges." Mario replied.

"That requires a lot of man power. How was Sega able to do this behind all of our backs?" Billy inquired.

"We will find out all of that once we-a take out their genesis. It is currently in the Plat former-a sector being towed by Master systems. We will send a attack-a and wipe out their war machine before it can do more damage." Mario said.

"I will lead the attack-a." Luigi interjected standing up. "I want-a get revenge for Yoshi."

"No my brother. Your NES is too banged up and you and your crew are not in any shape to go back into combat." Mario replied.

"But... but..." Luigi stuttered.

"Listen you will get your chance to get back at them-a, but not now." Mario said.

"Samus and I shall lead the assault." Simon volunteered. "With our combined might those Master Systems stand no chance."

"He is right. We have the two most heavily armed NESes." Samus added in. "The Genesis will be destroyed in the first volley of fire."

"Good idea. I want you two ready to launch your consoles in 30 minutes." Mario ordered. "Dismissed".

The hologram disappears as all of the characters stand up and leave the room.

**Back at the Genesis...**

Four Sega Master Systems are seen with long cable attached to the Genesis pulling it while two Sega game gears are taking up the rear for defensive purposes. The scene switched over to NiGHTS in the bridge of the still broken Genesis. He/she has a television in front of him/her showing the four Sega characters in command of the Master Systems. The four commanders are Alex Kidd, Shinobi, Axel from Streets of Rage, and Ecco the dolphin some how.

"Careful pulling the Genesis men." NiGHTS cautioned. "You break this thing anymore than it already is and I will have your lives for it, all of them."

Axel quickly replied. "Yes sir er madame?"

"What gender are you NiGHTS, if you don't mind me asking." Alex asked.

"Oh its no problem I get asked this a lot." NiGHTS replied. "My actual gender is..."

"Two NES ships approaching fast." A crew man on the Genesis cried.

"WHAT! Quickly, send the Game Gears out to intercept them, Master Systems get your rear turrets up to full power, and move any remaining Genesis power to the shields." NiGHTS barked.

The two NES ships quickly came out of light speed and began firing at the Genesis but the two Game Gears blocked their path of fire.

"Quickly and try to get past those Game Gears." Simon Belmont barked with in his NES.

Samus then showed up on the view screen on Simon's ship.

"Its worthless for us to waste our time on these handhelds Simon." Samus said. "How about we send out the cartridges to hold them off and just head straight for the Genesis."

"Good suggestion." Simon applauded. "Which cartridges were we given?"

"We have blaster master, Godzilla Monster of Monsters, and Legend of Zelda."

"Great send them out." Simon said.

The three cartridges quickly flew out of the input port on the front of the NES. the Godzilla and Zelda one both went for the Game Gear on the left while Blaster Master went for the other one. The blaster cartridge changed into a tank and landed on top of the one Game Gear destroying the turrets on it.

"Shoot it off, Shoot it off!." The Pilot in the Game Gear screamed at the other one.

The second Game Gear began trying to shoot the tank off the other game gear but Blaster Master kept dodging its shots. Soon the second Game Gear was extremely broken. The Blaster Master Cartridge then changed back into its flying form but not before planting a bomb on the Game Gear which then exploded and destroyed the Game Gear. The three cartridges then tag teamed the final Game Gear, which was starting to get badly damaged.

Meanwhile the two NES ships had already engaged the master systems, Simon taking the ones on the right while Samus took the two on the left. Despite being out numbered the two Nintendo ships were almost effortlessly destroying the Master Systems' defenses.

"This battle will be over in seconds and Sega's short reign will be over." Simon said smugly.

However as he finished his sentence one of computers used by the people on the bridge beeped loudly.

"Sir, I have some bad news." The man at the comp said.

"What is it?" Simon replied.

"Well it seems that the Genesis's weapons are back on line." The man explained.

"Damn. Those are the same weapons that easily took out Luigi's ship." Simon cursed. "Bring up Samus, we need to consult this."

Samus then appeared on the view screen of the ship.

"Samus, the Genesis weapon systems are back on line." Simon said frantically. "We each need to take out one of the Master Systems so we can offer our full fire power to the other."

Samus thought this over and then came up with an idea. "I've got it, lets use the smash ball particle cannon."

Simon nodded in agreement. Both captains pulled out a key which they used to unlock a lock on their captain chairs. A small black metal box then floated down from the ceiling and opened to reveal a Smash ball. Both captains grabbed the ball and stuck it in a slot on their chairs. The NESes began to flash colors as a pixelated "POWER UP" came out of both ships. The cartridge doors both opened on both ships and a massive blue laser shot out destroying the Master Systems on the far left and far right.

_**Inside the Genesis...**_

NiGHTS was lying on the ground, the exploding Master systems having knocked him/her down. Ecco and Axel showed up the view screen of the Genesis.

"Click click whistle." Ecco said.

"Yeah I'm fine." NiGHTS said getting up. "Why on earth would they use a smash ball particle laser at such a close distance."

"Maybe they detected that your weapon systems are online and panicked." Axel suggested.

"Wait are weapon systems are online, then why aren't we firing!" NiGHTS exclaimed.

"We can't sir or mam, our targeting system is fried. We would more likely hit our own ships then the NESes." said a crew mate on the Genesis.

"Is nothing going right for me." NiGHTS cried.

"Well we do have the warp sheilding on but not our warp drive it self." the crew mate explained.

NiGHTS then hatched an idea.

"I've got it!" NiGHTS exclaimed enthusiastically. "Axel, Ecco activate your warp drives. You are going to pull us through the warp zone."

"Alright, one warp zone coming up." Axel said.

"Whistle click click whistle click whistle." Ecco said.

_**Back at the NESes...**_

"Sir the master systems are activating their warp drive. They are going to escape!" A crew mate screamed aboard Simon's ship.

"What! Fire the Smash ball particle cannon again at the Genesis!" Simon ordered.

The NES began flashing blue...

The Master systems and Genesis brought up their warp shields...

The "Power up" came out of the NES...

The words "Warp Zone" came out of the master systems...

The Cartridge door opened on the NES...

The warp engines began heating up...

The NES fired...

The Master systems activated their warp...

AND...

_**Cliffhanger...**_

**Blaster man7-Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. It felt good to write for this story again. Hopefully it will not take me as long to make the 3rd chapter. See you all next time.**_**  
**_


	3. Console Wars 3: War Room

_**Console Wars 3**_

_**War Room**_

The NES's laser had struck the Genesis. Or at least the very rear tip of the ship as the Genesis was pulled through the warp zone.

"Curses!" Yelled Simon within his ship "They got away!"

Samus then appeared on Simon's ship's view screen.

"It appears we have failed." Samus said. "Now we must make a very grave decision."

"What's that?" Said Simon

"Who will tell Chancellor Mario?" Samus replied.

Simon and put his hand to his forehead in despair.

"We are in some deep trouble." Simon said

All of the Nintendo ships activated their warp drives and headed home.

_**Later…**_

Simon and Samus entered the Nintendo war room. This time only Luigi, Bill R., and Megaman where sitting at the table. All the lights dimmed in the room and a hologram of Mario appeared in the center of the table.

"So-a how did it-a go-a?" Inquired Mario

Simon spoke up

"The Genesis managed to escape into a warp zone just before we managed to destroy it. I'm sorry."

"Well what are we to do now Mario?" Megaman inquired

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill said. "They attacked us, we have got to strike back and wipe out Sega."

"Now-a hold one Bill." Mario said. "Lets not go starting-a unnecessary fights-a."

"Unnecessary fights?" Bill said. "They are building new consoles. We have to stop them before they start doing something drastic."

"Sega will pay-a." Mario said. "But a full blown invasion is not required. We are too powerful-a. Sega is merely a group over stepping their bounds. This requires words-a not fighting."

"You're blind Mario!" Bill yelled. "Don't you see what's happening? It's the same thing that happened to Atari. Everyone saw their success and tried to topple them. Consoles flooded in and look at Atari now. We have to put Sega down before other groups get uppity and make their own consoles trying to topple us. Don't you see what's happening? It's a CONSOLE WAR!"

Everyone in the room gasped at the mention of the words.

"Relax Bill." Megaman said. "Sure this is similar but Atari was blind and over confident. This time will be different with us in control."

"Argh you're not getting it." Bill said. "I'm out of here."

Bill then left the room. Megaman went to get up but Luigi motioned for him to sit back down.

"He will be back-a." Luigi said. "Now then-a what is your course of action-a Mario?"

"I will assemble-a a war council with Atari and Sega." Mario said. "We will settle anything before it even becomes a problem. This meeting is over, all of you, resume with you regular-a duties."

With that the hologram of Mario disappeared and everyone left the room. Simon and Samus went to the briefing room to give their full report while Megaman went to go get some food. Luigi headed back to his house.

"You will be a avenged Yoshi." Luigi whispered to himself. "With Sega's blood."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Blasterman7- Well I finally finished it. Yes I know this was a short chapter but believe me its going to get really interesting with the next chapter. So stay tuned.**


End file.
